summer heat
by cysuke
Summary: mainit! review?.. hehe..


**Summer Heat**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or Sakura or Sasuke or Neji or Tenten or…  
Ah!! Basta! That's it.**

* * *

** Summer, tanghaling tapat, sobrang init, masakit sa balat…**

May dalawang ninja naglalakad sa gitna ng ganitong sitwasyon. Papunta sila sa kabilang village para gawin ang misyong ipinagagawa sa kanila ng ikaanim na Hokage na walang iba kundi si Uzumaki Naruto. Sa wakas natupad ang kanyang pangarap. Napakahirap ang kanyang mga pinagdaanan para lang maging Hokage pero hindi pa rin siya sumuko. Yang katangian naman na iyan ang nagustuhan ni Hyuuga Hinata sa kanya na ngayon ay mas kilalang Uzumaki Hinata. Kakakasal lang sa kanila noong nakaraang linggo at talaga namang napaka engrande ng kasal. At pagkaraan lang ng ilang araw eh nag propose na sa wakas si Hyuuga Neji kay Kunai Tenten. Balak nilang magpakasal sa susunod na taon dahil marami silang balak sa kanilang kasal at hindi kaya ng taon na ito. Ang matalik naman na kaibigan ni Neji na si Nara Shikamaru ay ikinasal na kay Temari, kapatid ni Gaara. Si Gaara naman na Kazekage ng Suna Village ay wala pang balak magpakasal dahil mas inuuna niya ang kapakanan ng kanyang village. Si Yamanaka Ino sa kasamaang palad didn't end up with Shikamaru. Natanggap na niya ang pagkatalo niya kay Temari. She moved on with her life at nakatitig ngayon kay Sai. Si Sai ay ang pumalit noon kay Sasuke ng mawala ito. Yun na ang buhay ng mga kaibigan ng dalawang ninjang naglalakad.

At ang nag-iisang tanong… Eh sino yung dalawang ninja na naglalakad sa ilalim ng napakainit na araw? Sila sina Uchiha Sasuke at Haruno Sakura. Wala pang nangyayari tungkol sa kanilang love life at hindi na ganun ka obsessed si Sakura kay Sasuke at siya'y isa ng medic nin. Para na din siyang pangalawang Tsunade dahil sa mga technique na natutunan niya dito.

Si Sasuke ay bumalik sa bayan ng Konoha 3 years ago. Sa kanyang pagkawala eh akala ng lahat na magtatagumpay si Orochimaru sa kanyang binabalak na pagsakop sa katawan ni Sasuke ngunit natalo siya nito at si Sasuke ay nagsarili ng landas. Isang araw ay nag meet ang landas nila Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi at Sasuke. Matagal ang kanilang paglalaban at sa huli ay nakuha nilang muli ang kanilang kaibigang si Sasuke.

Ayun na nga… mainit ang araw na ito at heto sila, naglalakad sa panahon na ito.

"Sasuke? Pahinga muna tayo kahit sandali. Ang sakit ng ng mga paa ko." Sabi ni Sakura sa kasamang lalaki.

As usual, hindi sumagot si Sasuke at huminto na lang ito signaling Sakura na pumayag ito. Umupo sila sa ilalim ng malaking puno. Naglabas si Sakura ng pagkain at nag offer kay Sasuke.

"Gusto mo?"

"Hn."

"Okay…" naintindihan agad ni Sakura na ayaw ni Sasuke. Kumain na lang siya mag-isa. Sayang, ang dami pa naman nitong pagkaing hinanda niya.

"Ayaw mo talaga?"

Walang sagot mula kay Sasuke.

"Sasuke, okay ka lang? tumatagaktak pawis mo… gusto mo ng towel?"

As usual…

Naiirita na si Sakura sa kasama. Madaling uminit ang ulo niya ngayon dahil mainit na nga ang panahon at dadagdagan pa nito. Ang init ng araw ay nakakapagpataas lalo ng kanyang dugo. She gathered up all her courage and…

"UCHIHA SASUKE! ANO BA? ANG INIT INIT NA NGA GANYAN KA PA DIN! AT LEAST MAGSALITA KA NAMAN KAHIT PAPANO!! PARA AKONG MAY KAUSAP NA PADER EH!" sigaw na nito.

Sasuke looked at her. At sumiklab din ang kanyang pagkainis dahil ang init init na nga eh biglang sisigaw ang babaeng kasama niya. Napasigaw tuloy siya ng wala sa oras.

"HARUNO SAKURA! PWEDE BANG WAG KANG SUMIGAW! YUN NGA EH ANG INIT NA NGA DADAGDAGAN MO PA NG PANG-IINIS! NAKAKAINIS KA LAM MO YUN?!!"

"AKO? NAKAKAINIS?? BAKA IKAW YUN!"

"ANONG AKO? IKAW! TEKA! YUNG PAGKAIN NATIN KINUHA NG HAYOP NA YON!!" sigaw ni Sasuke sabay turo sa lugar kung saan nakatakbo ang hayop na dala ang kanilang pagkain.

Nakatingin lang si Sakura sa lugar na tinuturo ni Sasuke. After ilang minutes tumingin ulit ito kay Sasuke at…

"BAKIT NGAYON MO LANG SINABI!! NAKAKAINIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! HABULIN MO YUN!!!" sigaw ng pink-haired kunoichi.

"AYOKO NGA. KAW MAY KASALANAN KUNG BAKIT NAKUHA YUN! KUNG HINDI KA LANG NAG-START MANG INIS EH DI SANA NANDITO PA YUNG PAGKAIN NATIN!"

"UCHIHA!! KUNIN MO YUN!! WALA NA TAYONG PAGKAIN!!" paulit-ulit na sigaw ni Sakura. Hindi na makasingit si Sasuke dahil sunod-sunod ang pagsisigaw ni Sakura. Dahil naiinis na din si Sasuke sa bunganga ni Sakura at sa matinding init ng araw…

"SAKURA!! MANAHIMIK KA NA PWEDE!!!"

"AYOKO UCHIHA! IBALIK MO MUNA YUN!! PARA KA NAMANG SI INO!! AYAW MAKINIG SA AKIN!! BAGAY KAYO LAM MO YUN?!"

At sa linyang ito pumutok na si Sasuke.

"SAKURA! TAMA NA! NAKAKAINIS NA YANG BUNGANGA MO!! ALAM MO BANG PANGET SA BABAE ANG MASYADONG MASALITA! KASO NAKAKAIRITA KA PA LALO KASI MAGANDA KA PA DIN KAHIT GANYAN KA! HINDI KO MAIWASAN ANG MAHALIN KA NG SOBRA! LAM MO BA YUN? ANG INIT NA NGA NG ARAW TAPOS DINAGDAG MO PA ANG PANGALANG INO! SINO BA NAMAN KASI NAGSABI SAYO NA GUSTO KO SIYA HA! NAIINIS AKO DAHIL PARANG HINDI MO NA AKO MAHAL DAHIL MAS CLOSE KAYO NI SAI! HINDI MO BA ALAM NA WALA AKONG GUSTO KAY INO! IKAW ANG MAHAL KO SAKURA! IKAW!!" hingal na hingal na sigaw ni Sasuke. Napatigil si Sakura at nakatitig kay Sasuke. Hindi makapaniwala sa mga sinabi ni Sasuke.

"Sasuke, okay ka lang? mainit lang talaga no?" malumanay na sabi ni Sakura.

Lumapit si Sasuke sa kanya. As in sobrang lapit.

"Sasu—" hindi natapos ni Sakura ang kanyang sasabihin dahil her lips met the lips of the man she adores ever since. Hindi siya makapaniwala na nangyayari ito. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, totoo lahat ng sinabi ko… walang pagsisinungaling dun."

"Sasuke!!!" sabay yakap ni Sakura sa kanya at umiyak siya sa sobrang galak. Nilabas ni Sasuke ang kanyang panyo at pinunasan ang luha ni Sakura.

"Mahal na mahal kita Sakura. Hindi lang talaga ako marunong maglabas ng nararamdaman ko… Sorry…"

"Okay lang Sasuke. Mahal na mahal din kita." And again, they were locked in a kiss but this time, it was a passionate one.

"Teka, hindi mo talaga gusto si Sai?" tanong ni Sasuke when they broke their kiss.

Nakita ni Sasuke na handa na ang fist ni Sakura para suntukin siya.

"I guess that means no…" Sasuke smirked and kiss Sakura lightly on her cheeks. Pinagpatuloy na nila ang kanilang paglalakbay sa ilalim ng mainit na sikat ng araw. Hindi na katulad ng dati ng parang may "gap" ang kanilang pagkakaibigan. Ngayon ay masaya na sila parehas and they really feel contentment in their lives despite the summer heat they're experiencing right now.

After 2 years, kinasal na din sa wakas si Uchiha Sasuke at Haruno Sakura na mas kilala na sa tawag na Uchiha Sakura.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did you like it? Sana… Give some reviews please para ma improve ko yung story ko… and I would like to share a quote kung saan eh 

na-inspired ako para gawin ko itong fanfic na ito…

"Never trust words of love whispered at the beach

Or under the moon

Or any romantic and beautiful place…

Pero kapag na-flat ang gulong ng kotse niyo

at mainit na mainit ang sikat ng araw

At masakit na ang ulo niyo parehas

Nagkainisan kayo

At bigla niyang sinabing mahal ka niya…

Dun ka maniwala…"

I like this quote soooo much… kaya ayun, na-inspire ako… till here muna!

Ja ne! –Cysuke—


End file.
